Skipping Dinner
by janeybell
Summary: Nakatsu is always watching out for Kayashima and Kayashima is always thoughtful of Nakatsu. Rated K for sweetness only.


**Title:** Skipping Dinner

**Fandom: **HanaKimi

**Pairing/Characters:** Nakatsu and Kayashima.

**Rating:** K. Just some sweetness, that's all.

**Notes:** I don't own HanaKimi or the characters.

____________________________________________

With a quick flick of his fingers, the radio shut off. A small smile played on his usually emotionless features as Taiki closed his eyes, thinking about how happy Nakatsu must be right now. The blonde athlete had just scored the winning goal against a team from Tokyo in one of the closest matches of the season.

Rolling onto his side, he tucked an arm under his head and stared out at their silent dorm room. It was five o'clock...time for dinner. But it was difficult for him to summon the energy to face all the others when Nakatsu wasn't around. It wasn't that he was afraid of ridicule; the group that had formed around the soccer player would never do anything like that. But Taiki was much more accustomed to being alone. Social scenes were not his forte, they were Nakatsu's.

His eyes snapped open at the sharp knock from the door; he hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep. Glancing up at the digital clock on his headboard he blinked away the grogginess. Six thirty. His stomach growled and he groaned as the knocking continued. Throwing his feet over the edge of the bed, he pushed himself up and shuffled to the door, snapping the light on in the process. Running his fingers through his messy hair, he yawned once more and pushed open the door.

"You're making him worry, you know." A small sack was dropped into his arms and Taiki blinked in surprise as the high-jumper gazed disapprovingly down at him. "He called to make sure that you'd gone to dinner; he found out that you'd been skipping during his away games." Sano supplied when Taiki didn't respond. Stunned, all he could manage was a small murmur of gratitude as he stared down at the white plastic bag filled with various foodstuffs. "It's fine. Just make sure that you eat something next time. I'm not going to get yelled at for your stupidity." But the brusque reply didn't match the tall teen's aura. Sano understood; it had been difficult for him as well after Mizuki left for America.

Without another word the aloof athlete disappeared into the neighboring room, leaving Taiki standing in the doorway. Another small smile slid onto his lips and he retreated back towards the low table in the center of the room, gently closing the door behind him. It amazed him how Nakatsu was watching out for him, even when they were apart.

--------------------------------------------

Biting back a small curse, Shuichi massaged his stubbed toe and glanced anxiously over at the drawn curtain of the lower bunk. Careful not to make any more unavoidable noise, he quickly changed into his night-clothes and climbed up onto his bed. Drawing his own curtain, he reached up behind him to flick on the small lamp on his headboard. It had been a long evening and it was late, but he needed to finish reading the assigned chapter for History. But instead of finding the switch, his fingers instead brushed against cellophane and he gritted his teeth against the loud crinkling sound. At this rate, he would surely wake up Kayashima.

Turning onto his side, he carefully felt along the edge of the headboard until he came to the light switch. Rising up on one elbow, he stared at the offending package curiously; he didn't remember leaving a red bean bun here… A slip of paper caught his attention and he slid it out from under the sweet pastry, immediately recognizing Kayashima's small, meticulous handwriting. Grinning, he snatched up the dessert and settled back against his pillows, one arm tucked back beneath his head as he bit into the soft bread. Staring up at the ceiling, he was amazed at how Kayashima was able to make him feel so contented, even when he was asleep below him.

_________________________________________________

Thank you for reading! Reviews are much loved.

I have other NakaxKaya stuff if anyone is interested, though it's mostly post-series stuff. I also have things posted on my LJ that maybe shouldn't go here. Just send me a message if you'd like access to it.


End file.
